Blood moonlight wings
by AlexisCalla
Summary: Eine weitere Prohezeiung gibt es, welches ihn mehr betrifft den je. Doch dies ist nicht sein einziges Problem. Was wäre,wenn er erfährt, was keiner aus seiner Welt erfahren sollte un er dabei selbst nicht merkt, dass er tiefer drin steckt als er ahnt.
1. Der Mond

Bittersweet symphnoy of destiny

Hallöchen,

hier kommt eine neue Fanfiction von mir, ich hoffe sie gefällt euch ^^

Ehe ich es vergesse, meine andere Fanfic „Rhythm of night", da arbeite ich am nächsten Kapitel schon und ich hoffe, bald es on zu stellen können. Bis dann viel Spaß mit dieser neuen Fanfiction.

Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen Fanfiction sind nicht beabsichtigt.

Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch trotzdem.

Mangolia

Warmung: Gewalt, Drama, Depri, Missbrauch, Prosituion, Girl!Harry

Disclaimmer: Die Chara gehören nicht mir sonder J.K. Rowling, zumindest einige , denn die meisten hab´ich mir selbst dazu ausgedacht.

Betaleserinnen: Danke am meine Betealeserin Silvernightdragon (die war die erste korrigiert hat) und crazystuff (auf unbekannter Gast, die erst spät hinzukam und auch etwas gedauert hat) die sich die Mühe bemacht haben diese Fanfic zu korrigieren.

Prolog: Der Mond

Irgendwo in der weiten Nacht erklang eine zauberhafte Stimme, die mit großer Wehmut und Einsamkeit sang:

„Somewhere

in a winter night

the angels

begin their flight

dark skies

with miles to go,

no footstept

to be lost in snow.

They fly to you

Oh, new-born king

they fly to you

Oh, angels sing.

One is sorrow

one ist piece

one will come

to give you sleep

one ist comfort

one ist grief

one will take

the tears you weep.

New star

in a midnight sky

in heaven

all the angels fly

Soft wings so true

and all things

they will give to you."

(Enya, aus dem Album and Winter came; Journey of the angels

.com/watch?v=_95qMyzuuTg)

Als das Lied zu Ende war, stand der Mond in voller Pracht und Schönheit hoch oben und erhellte eine Gestalt. Sie kniete auf der Fensterbank, das Gesicht in ihren Armen verborgen. Ihr Haar verdeckte das verweinte Gesicht und fiel ihren Rücken entlang wie ein schimmernder Wasserfall. Der Mond fiel auf das Haar und erinnerte an die Farben des Mondes.

Das Gesicht der Gestalt war voller Trauer. Ihre Tränen fielen wie Perlen das Gesicht herunter. Sie hob plötzlich den Blick, sah zum Mond empor und ihre Augen glitzerten im Mondlicht dunkelblau, fast schwarz, auf. Ein Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen. Ein kurzes Lächeln, das bald darauf wieder verblasste.

„Bald, bald sind wir wieder vereint,

wo auch immer du bist,

ich werde dort sein und auf dich warten

auf dich,

nur auf dich.

Doch lass mich nicht so lange warten.

Mein Schmerz

sitzt tief,

so tief, dass meine Seele nicht mehr heilbar scheint.

Wo auch immer du sein magst,

hol mich aus der Dunkelheit,

aus der grausamen Sünde heraus.

So hole mich oder

die Trauer holt mich heim.

Bin ich denn nicht dein Engel?

Magst du mich nicht mehr oder

siehst du in mir nur ein Spielzeug deiner Triebe?

Hole mich und rette mich!", erklang eine raue Stimme voller Verzweiflung. Kurz darauf fiel die Gestalt in den Schlaf.

So das war erstmal der Anfang dieser Geschichte. Ich hoffe, sie hat euch neugierig gemacht. So geheimnisvoll geht es aber nicht weiter. Vielleicht ein bisschen, aber keine Sorge ^__ ^

Viele Bussis an alle

eure GwendolynMangolia


	2. Harrys Sommerferien

Hi ihr Lieben,

bevor ich es vergesse, die Charas gehören nicht mir und ich habe sie mir nur von J.K. Rowling ausgeliehen. Die meisten Charas die ich mir ausgedacht habe, sind meine! Natürlich werde ich nicht so sehr nach den Büchern dazu hat eine Weile gedauert mit dem neuen Kapitel,gomen ^^. Liegt daran, dass ein Teil des Kapitel schon fertig war, aber erst später damit anfing, den anderen Teil zu schreiben wegen , die Arbeit hat sich gelohnt.

Sollten Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen Storys vorkommen, sind diese nicht beabsichtigt und ich entschuldige mich schon mal im voraus dafür!

Ebenso danke ich den ersten 3 Kommisschreibern.

Warnung: für dieses Kapitel Rape, Prosituionswörter, Vergewaltigungsszenen.

Nichts für schwache Nerven !!!!

Los geht's !

Kapitel 01: Harrys Sommerferien

Keuchend schrak Harry aus seinem Schlaf. Er hatte mal wieder geträumt, wieder während der Zeit seiner „Arbeit" bei den Dursleys.

Harry stand von auf in seinen Bett auf, ging zu seinen Kleiderschrank und holte einen seidigen weißen, mit roten Blüten bestickten, Kimono heraus, zog ihn an und machte sich ein bisschen zurecht. »Was heißt hier schon zurecht machen? «, dachte sich Harry als er sich Kontaktlinsen rein machte und den Kimono soweit öffnen, dass man seine schmalen Schultern sehen konnte.

Kaum war er fertig, schlug seine Schlafzimmertür heftig zur Seite. Herein traten Vernon Dursley und einer seiner Arbeitskollegen.

Adult

Aus Harry´s Sicht

Ein Mann, ungefähr so alt wie Vernon, aber etwas jünger und muskulöser als dieser, kam hinein. Vernon schloss die Tür hinter sich. Nun waren wir allein. Langsam kam der Mann auf mich zu und ich legte mich aufs Bett. Gebannt sah ich ihm ins Gesicht, dass leider in der Dunkelheit nicht zu erkennen war. Seine feuchten Händen glitten zu meinen Schultern, eine Hand wandert zum Kimono hin, um ihn zu nebenbei öffnen, während die andere Hand beschäftigt war, die freie Haut zu streicheln …

und hinunter den Schenkel entlang zu wandern. Ich schloss meine Augen, wollte nicht sehen, was er als nächstes tat. Doch was konnte ich schon tun, um diese dicken Händen zu vergessen…?

Ich öffnete bereitwillig meinen Mund, damit er seinen darauf legen und mit seiner kalten glitschigen Zunge eindringen konnte, nur zu gut war mir bewusst, was gesehen würde, wenn ich es nicht täte.

Als ich wieder Luft holen konnte, schmiss er den Kimono auf den dreckigen schmutzigen Boden. Er stieg aufs Bett, lag über mir und zog dabei sein Hemd und seine Hose samt seiner Shorts aus und schmiss sie einfach in irgendeine Ecke.

Schleimige Küsse verteilte er auf meiner Brust, seine Hände wanderten hinunter, gingen zwischen meine Beine, verrichteten fleißige Arbeit, selbst ein Aufstöhnen konnte ich nicht verhindern... auch wenn es eher einer Qual glich.

Seine massiver durchtrainierter Körper über mir, überall voller Schweiß, dass auf mich tröpfelte und meinen Körper hinter rann… sein riesiges Glied, so abstoßend wie der Rest von ihn, rieb sich an meinen Schenkel und an meinen eigenen, welches er in seinen Händen pumpte, vor und zurück.

Meine Augen öffneten sich langsam … doch zur keiner Reaktion imstande… in Entsetzten geweitet, mussten sie ihn nun anstarren. Ein Schmerz durchfuhr mich …Warum so schnell? Warum so unvorbereitet? Ich hatte gedacht, er hätte Zeit wie jeder anderer.

Wo bleiben die Tränen …? Will ich denn überhaupt weinen? Niemals wollte ich ihm diese Genugtuung geben und doch lief eine Träne aus meinen Augen.

Mein Körper schmerzte... Blut lief meinen Schenkeln hinunter, färbte mein schmutziges Bettlaken blutrot. Seine Stöße wurden schneller, härter und fordernder. Der Schmerz verging nicht... auch nicht, als er in mir kam, seine Flüssigkeit, sein Erbe in mir vergoss, und etwas davon auf das blutrote Bettlaken fällt.

Nach einer Minute, die für mich wie eine Ewigkeit erschien, glitt er heraus... stand auf ... zog sich wieder an ...verabschiedete sich mit einem harten schnellen leidenschaftlichen Kuss ... dann schlug die Tür hart zu.

Doch ich regte mich nicht, lag nackt, blutend, verhöhnt, vergessen auf dem Bett. Ich, die Hoffnung der Zaubererwelt, der, der den dunklen Lord schon als kleines Baby, welches kaum 1 Tag alt war, besiegt hatte, nur gezeichnet mit einer Blitznarbe. Wo blieben meine so genannten Freunde nur? Ich wäre geschützt in den Händen Dumbledores, doch wo mag er sein? Meine Kräfte sind eingesperrt in mir, ungebändigt, wollen in die Freiheit, doch sie sind eingesperrt.

Warum kam Voldemort nicht her, tötete mich, denjenigen der keinen Widerstand und keine Chance hat, sich zu wehren? Alles hätte ein Ende, keiner wäre sauer auf ihn, keiner würde um mich trauern, wer trauerte schon um mich. Doch einer würde um mich trauern, nämlich dem, dem ich, mein Herz und meine Seele geschenkt hatte.

Ich setzte mich auf und wickelte mich ins blutrote Laken ein. Kaum stand ich, so wurde die Tür wieder geöffnet und wieder war es Vernon, aber diesmal mit einem anderen Mann. So war nun mal mein Leben.

Jeden Tag kamen sie zu mir, nahmen mich wie eine Hure, alle Stunden kam einer. An Tagen wie diesen waren es bis zu 8 Männer, die zu mir kamen.

Alles fing an diesem Tag an

Kaum verging 1 Woche, da wurde ich ohne Gnade von Vernon am Kinn festgehalten und dieser zwang mich, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Was...was soll das werden?"; keuchte ich auf und versuchte dabei vergeblich meine Blick zu senken, sich irgendwie aus dieser schraubstockähnlichen Umklammerung zu lösen. Wie ich gesagt hatte, war es vergeblich. Ich war nicht stark genug und Vernon hielt mich mit brutaler Gewalt weiterhin fest.

„Was das soll?", fragte er kühl und nährte sich dabei meinem Gesicht. Ein grausamer und gieriger Blick lag in seine Augen.

„Was wohl .. ich möchte heute Abend etwas Spaß mit dir haben, aber nicht nur ich. Allein meinen Spaß zu haben, wäre doch gegenüber meine Besuchern nicht gerecht, oder mein Hübscher?"

» Was soll das? Soll dass ein Witz sein? Hübscher und Spaß. Er allein, gegenüber seinen Besuchern nicht gerecht. Was wird hier nur gespielt? «dachte ich mir.

Aber ich bekam noch eine vernünftige Antwort, denn ohne es bemerkt zu haben, traten 3 Männer ins Zimmer und an mein Bett. (Harry hat ja das alte Spielzimmer von Dudley bekommen.) Ich sah in ihren Augen dieselbe Gier und Lust wie bei Vernon, doch als seine Augen runter wanderten, keuchte ich auf. Einer der Männer hielt einen Vibrator und Fesseln in der Hand, während ein anderer ein Messer hielt und der letzte eine Videokamera oder Webcam, die auf ein Stativ aufgestellt wurde. Dabei merkte ich gar nicht, wie Vernon mir die Hose mitsamt den Boxershorts runter riss und schließlich das Shirt. Entblößt lag ich vor ihnen und versuchte mich mit meinen Händen zu verdecken. Da spürte ich plötzlich, wie man mich aufs Bett drückte und Vernon auf mich drauf kroch. Er fesselte meine Hände schnell ans Bettgestell und versenkte ohne Warnung oder Vorbereitung den Vibrator in mir. Ich schrie auf, die Schmerzen waren so groß, als ich mich versuchte zu wehren. Doch Vernon wurde immer brutaler, er zog den Vibrator ganz raus aus mir um ihn wieder mit roher Gewalt rein zu stoßen.

„Wehr dich ruhig. Egal wie stark du bist. Gegen uns hast du keine Chance!", hauchte er mir ins Ohr.

Nun, nach einer Ewigkeit wie es mir vorkam, gleitet der Vibrator raus. Ich glaubte, dass er endlich fertig war, doch ich hatte mich zu früh gefreut.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung zog Vernon sich die Hose runter, stieß mit einem gewaltigen Stoß in meinen Mund. Dann wusste ich, dass erst jetzt die wirklichen Qualen anfangen würden. Erschrocken riss ich die Augen auf und sah dabei das erregte Glied meines Onkels und schmeckte es sogar an meinen Gaumen.

„So, blas mir schön einen", erklärte mir Vernon.

Ich spürte das steife Glied meines Onkels immer wieder in meine Mundhöhle stoßen. Mich überkam ein Gefühl der Übelkeit. Vernon ließ seinen Schwanz soweit in meinen Mund gleiten, dass er locker meine ganze Mundhöhle ausfüllte. Ich schluckte schwer, die Stöße des Walrosses wurden immer schneller, fordernder und stießen dabei oftmals gegen den Gaumen, weshalb das Würgegefühl nur verstärkte wurde.

Ich hatte so viel Angst, dass ich versuchte, ihn so gut wie es ging zu befriedigen. »Vielleicht hört er ja dann auf?«, dachte ich mir. Meine Behandlung zahlte sich aus, denn das Stöhnen Vernons wurde lauter, immer lauter. Endlich nach einiger Zeit, ergoss sich Vernon stöhnend in meinen Mund.

„War das gut, Du bist echt gut. Noch nie hat mir einer mir so geil einen geblasen. Du bist ein guter Ersatz, denn Petunia ist alt und schrumpelig geworden. Nicht mehr zu gebrauchen im Bett. Wie es wohl sein mag, dich aufzuspießen und deine süßen Schreie nach Erlösung zu hören?", raunte er mir mit heiserer Stimme ins Ohr. Mir lief es eiskalt den Rücken runter. Immer noch war ich wie gelähmt. Vernon schaute zu seinen Kollegen und nickte stumm, die drei anderen Männer stierten mich an, bevor sie sich auszogen und zu mir gesellten. Immer noch lag ich zusammengesunken auf dem Bett. Mit jeder Minute fühlte ich mich elender den je. Ich wollte nicht mehr, wollte nur in Frieden gelassen werden. Ich wollte den Qualen entfliehen, die meine Seele zerfetzten, bis nur noch eine große klaffende Wunde übrig blieb. Mein Wimmern nahm zu, als ich eine Hand an meinen Po spürte, die auf und ab glitt. Doch die Hand gehörte nicht Vernon, sondern einem rothaarigen, der so von dieser Show erregt gewesen war, dass er sich sofort Befriedigung verschaffen wollte.

Schnell hatte er meine Beine weit gespreizt, dann platzierte er sich vor meinen Eingang, um binnen weniger Sekunden in meinen bibbernden Körper unter ihm einzudringen.

Vor Schmerzen krümmte ich mich, als er sich im meinen kindlichen Körper versank. Die Stöße waren hart und präzise. Noch nie hatte ich solche Schmerzen erlebt. Sie zerfraßen mich von innen heraus wie eine Krankheit. Über mir hörte ich nur das stets lauter werdendes Stöhnen und Keuchen. Mir selber entfuhren lediglich Schmerzensschreie, ein leises Wimmern, dass die anderen nur noch geiler machten. Stumm weinte ich vor mich hin. Alles über sich gehen lassen, warten bis es ein Ende gefunden hat. Aufwachen aus diesem Alptraum.

Doch eine Ende kam nicht in Sicht.

„Brendon, du machst das ja richtig gut. Wie ist es, ihn zu ficken, ihn zu nehmen und dabei seine Schmerzensschrei zu hören und noch gleich dazu der 1. sein, der sich in ihn versenkt hat?", fragte Vernon den Rothaarigen.

„Ja. Es ist das Beste … was ich je erlebt habt … sogar besser als … eine Muschi...die zum blutet … und genommen wird", kam es stöhnend von Brendon.

Mit einem lauten Aufschrei kam er tief in mir. Inständig hoffte ich, dass das alles gewesen sein mag, doch weitere Qualen folgten.

Vernon zerschnitt mit dem Messer die Fesseln, um mich zu befreien. Brendon zog sich heraus. Blut besudelt mit Sperma, lief meinen Beinen hinunter. Danach kamen die anderen beiden, Till und Peter zum Zuge. Nachdem sie mich in eine kniende Position gezogen hatten, positionierte sich Peter hinter mich und Till vor mich. Beide waren mehr als erregt, davon zeugten ihre tropfenden Erektionen nur zu deutlich.

Zeitgleich rammten sich sie in meine verborgenen Regionen, nur noch gequälter schrie ich auf. Blut rann in Strömen die Beinen hinunter, vermischte sich noch mehr mit dem Sperma meiner Peiniger und drängte das Bettlaken blutrot.

Ich konnte gar nicht mehr reagieren wegen des Schmerzen, überall schien er zu sein, ich vergaß mich zu wehren, war zu schwach. Hinter mir, der starke Peter, der sich immer wieder in mich gleiten ließ, vor mich der dicke kleine Till, der seinen Schwanz immer wieder bis zum Anschlag in meiner Mundhöhle versenkte. Erneut laut aufstöhnend merkte ich, wie eine neue Schmerzenswelle durch meinen Körper glitt. Doch nicht innerlich, sondern auch äußerlich. Träge öffnete ich die Augen, suchend nach dem Ursprung des Schmerzes. Schimmernd ohne die Brille, erkannte ich die Umrisse von Vernon, der mir diesen Schmerz zufügte. Dieser fuhr mit einen unbekannten Gegenstand an meinem Nacken entlang. Erst später würde ich dort, an dieser Stelle eine schwarze Rose erkennen, die das Markenzeichen, für hauseinige Huren sind. Aufhören zu weinen und zu wimmern konnte ich nicht mehr, noch nie in meinem jungen Leben vergoss ich so viele Tränen wie in dieser Nacht.

Ich spürte hinter mir, wie Peter seine Stöße erhöhte, er würde also bald kommen. Dann waren die Qualen endlich vorbei. Und so war es dann auch. Peter und Till entluden sich fast zeitgleich in meinen geschwächten Körper. Eigentlich wollte ich Tills Sperma rausspucken, doch Vernon hielt mich davon ab. Angewidert schluckte ich es, das nur dazu führte, dass das Brechgefühl sich steigerte.

„Guter Junger Harry. Du gibst noch eine neue Geldquelle ab. Aber nun zum eigentlich Anliegen. Seit du vor meiner Haustür lagst, habe ich dir erlaubt unter meinem Dach zu leben und habe dich ernährt. Doch nun kannst du es mir erleichtern, oder nicht Jungs?", erzählte Vernon ruhig.

„Da wird es mir ein Vergnügen sein, sein Leben zu erleichtern."

„Aber so einfach hast du es dir nicht gemacht, ab heute wirst du dein Leben damit verbringen, eine Hure hier im Haus zu sein. D.h du wirst deine Schulden, bei mir abarbeiten. Ich verkaufe dich und du gibst jedem freiwillig deinen Körper, jeder der dich nehmen will und man wird eine Menge für dich bezahlen. Wie immer machst du die Hausarbeit, aber sobald ein Freier nach dir verlangt, gehst du mit. Hast du verstanden?", erklärte Vernon.

Ich nicke nur, abermals rollte ich mich kugelartig zusammen. Geistiganwesend war ich, starrte vor mich hin und Vernons Worte brannten sich tief in meine Seele ein.

Nachdem alle angezogen waren, gingen sie grinsend aus dem Zimmer, nur Vernon blieb noch kurz und sprach:„Ehe ich es vergesse, sobald du deine Kunden empfängst, trägst du keine Unterwäsche, nur Kimonos und leichte Sachen, die du dir natürlich selber machst. Du weiß ja doch wie." Dann verschwand er aus dem Zimmer ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten.

Adult ende

Leise schluchzte ich vor mich hin. Seit diesem Tag kamen 4 bis 6 Männer zu mir, nahmen mich wie ein Mädchen. Einige waren zärtlich, andere wiederum brutal.

To be continued ….........

so, hier ist schluss für heute

ich hoffe das erste Chap hat euch einigermaßen gefallen, hmm??

bis zum nächsten Chap

p.s sag mir bitte eure Meinung

bis dann dann

eure Gwendolyn


	3. Rettung und Wiedersehen

Kapitel 02: Rettung und Wiedersehen mit alten Freunden

Hi ihr Lieben,

bevor ich es vergesse, die Charas gehören nicht mir und ich habe sie mir nur von J.K. Rowling ausgeliehen. Die meisten Charas die ich mir ausgedacht habe, sind meine! Natürlich werde ich nicht so sehr nach den Büchern gehen. Diesmal war die Wartezeit bestimmt nicht zu lange, oder. ^^.

Sollten Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen Storys vorkommen, sind diese nicht beabsichtigt und ich entschuldige mich schon mal im voraus dafür!

Ein herzliches und liebes Dankeschön möchte ich an meine beiden Betas richten, denn crazystuff und Silvernightdragon, de haben es sicherlich nicht immer leicht mit meiner Rechtschreibung, wie mit meiner Grammantik.

Danke ihr Süßen,dass ihr das euch immer antut. *ganz lieb und dankbar durchknudde tu*

Warnung: für dieses Kapitel Rape

Nichts für Sentimentale !!

So, nun ist es aber ….

Kapitel 02: Rettung und Wiedersehen mit alten Freunden

Irgendwo in England

„Stacy, was hast du?", fragte ein Junge mit kinnlangen schwarzen Haaren und blickte seine Schwester besorgt an. Diese war gerade in den Salon gestürmt und sah sich nun alle Anwesenden panisch an.

„Tom, ich erinnere mich wieder.", murmelte Anastasia. Ihr Bruder Tom, ihr 2. Bruder und Ältester dazu, sah sie kurz fragend an, doch dann blitzte Erkenntnis in seinen Augen auf.

Nie hatte seine Schwester Anastasia dieses Ereignis verkraftet und worüber ihr Ehemann und er selbst immer wieder nachgrübelte. Vor knapp 16 Jahren hatte Dumbledore ihre einzige Tochter entführt, sie war damals gerade wenige Stunden alt und Anastasia war zu erschöpft von der Geburt gewesen, als das sie sie beschützen hätte können. Er selbst war mit seinen Schwager gerade auf den Weg zu ihren anderen 3 Kinder und seinen

„Und wo mögen beide sein? Woher wisst ihr das?"

„Alisha ist bei den Grangers und Cassandra bei den Potters."

„Ich erinnere mich am einen Gespräch zwischen Dumbledore und MadEye. In diesem Gespräch ging es um, dass Hermine Granger vor den Ferien zusammengebrochen sei. Angeblich wegen Schwindel und Bluthochdruck. Aber Anna fand heraus, dass die Blockade zerfiel. Ich weiß, dass Frau Granger eigentlich unfruchtbar ist."

„James hatte mal erwähnt, wie Dumbledore ihm und Lilly ein kleines Bündel bracht, dort lag ein zu James verwechselnd ähnliches Baby. Du weiß doch, dass die beiden erst vor kurzen ihr Baby verloren hatten. Ein Jahr später wurden sie von dir getötet. Erinnerst du dich, wie du damals beinahe getötet wurdest, als dein Avada Kedava auf dich zurück fiel. Dieses Baby war Cassandra. Ich bin mir absolut sicher. Sirius kann es bestätigen. Harry Potter ist Cassandra."

„Ja, wie Stacy gesagt hat. So war es. Vor kurzem habe ich eine Magiewelle gespürte, als ich in Hogwarts war, die aus dem Krankenzimmer kam. Als ich dort war, sah ich Hermine im Bett. Für einige Sekunden fiel die Illusion von ihr. Ich war so erschrocken, als ich dort auf dem Bett liegend unsere Alisha sah. Ich bin mir sicher. Hermine ist unsere Tochter Alisha."

„Seid ihr euch da sicher?"

„Ja, 100%ig sicher sind wir, aber …....."

„Aber?" bei dem aber wurden die Anwesenden aufmerksam und sahen abwartend zu Sirius.

„Was aber?"

„Nun ja, Mike. Cassandra oder Harry, wie Lilly sie nannte, ist bei ihren Verwandten den Dursleys. Sobald ich weiß, behandeln sie ihn alles andere als gut. Dagegen leben sogar die Hauselfen wie die Fürsten."

Tom war bei dem Vergleich aufgesprungen und wandte sich an seine beiden jüngsten Neffen.

„Mike, Julien ihr holt ihn sofort raus." Dann wandte er sich an Remus, doch bevor er sprach meldete sich Sirius zu Wort: „Tom, ich geh und hol Alisha raus. Severus und Regulus sowie Remus werden mich begleiten."

Tom nickte ergeben. Mike, Julien, Severus, Regulus und Remus standen auf und nickten Tom zu.

„Wir bringen beide sicher und gesund her, keine Sorge Tom!", meinte Regulus zu seinen Schwager. Sirius nickte ihm kurz zu und schon waren die 5 Männer verschwunden.

Mitternacht, Ligusterweg 4

„Das muss diese Haus sein. Wollen wir mal oder Mike!", fragte Julien seinen älteren Bruder. Dieser ging auf die Haustür zu, während sein Bruder Julien nur den Kopf schütteln konnte. Diese Frage hätte ich mir sparen können, dachte Julien und folgte ihm.

„Alohomora", flüstere er und die Tür öffnete sich lautlos, die beiden schlichen ins Haus. Sie sahen sich um, nachdem Julien die Tür hinter sich leise weiter geschlossen hatte. Langsam stiegen die beiden die Stufen zum oberen Stockwerk hoch, immer noch darauf achtet keinen Lärm und Geräusch zu verursachen. Oben angekommen bleiben die beiden stehen, sahen sich orientierungslos um und lauschten in die Stille, um vielleicht irgendein Geräusch zu hören. Irgendwann lief Julien auf eine verschlossene Zimmertür zu, die sorgfältig mit einem Sicherheitsschloss verriegelt worden war. Durch die Zimmertür konnte man ein leises Stöhnen und Wimmern zugleich hören, die jedoch von unterschiedlichen Stimmen erzeugten wurden. Zielstrebig ging Mike auf die Tür zu, welche, möglicherweise zu Harrys Zimmer führte und öffnete sie ebenfalls mit einem Alohomora. Lautlos begaben sich Mike und Julien ins Zimmer, schlossen leise die Tür hinter sich und erschraken mit einem Keuchen bei diesen Abbild.

Adult

Auf einem alten rosigen Bett erspähten sie im Mondlicht drei Gestalten. Ein dicker Körper, mit Schweiß überströmt, und ein muskulöserer Mann, lagen auf einer schmächtigen Person. Die Haare leuchtend im Mondlicht auf, lagen wie ein Kissen auf dem Bett.

Sie sahen wie die Person der dicken Person am Schwanz leckte und dabei Tränen seinen Wangen herunter liefen. Genüsslich stöhne der Dicke auf und krallte sich in die Haare des Untenliegenden. Mikes und Juliens Übelkeit wurde groß, beiden mussten sich beherrschen, um der Person zu Hilfe kommen zu können. Irgendwie !! Immer wieder stieß der Fette in die Mundhöhle. Der Muskulöse ging zwischen die Beine, strich sanft über die Schenkel auf und ab. Die Person stöhnte kurz auf, doch saute am Glied weiter. Der Muskulöse fuhr mit den feuchten Fingern in die Person ein, schnell folgte ein zweiter und dritter. Er zog die Finger zurück und ersetzte es durch seinen erregten Schwanz. Beide bewegten sich im gleichen Rhythmus.

Adult ende

Ohne zu zögern richteten beide ihre Zauberstäbe auf die Männer. Woraufhin grüne und rote Strahlen aus den Zauberstäben kamen und auf die Männer zuflogen. Man konnte ebenso die Schmerzensschreie der Männer hören. Nun waren sie nur noch ein Häufchen Asche.

Ungehindert gingen Sie auf die Person und erschraken sich gewaltig.

„Bei den Götter." Als Mike näher an die Person rankam, musterte er den Jungen. Seine Augen wanderten den schmächtigen Körper entlang. Da plötzlich öffneten sich die Augen und sah Mike für einen kurzen Moment mit goldenen Augen an.

„Wie...Was wollt ihr hier? Ihr solltet nicht hier sein. Aber ..", stoppte der Junge und versuchte sich aufzurichten.

„Bleib liegen. Wir sind hier, um dich nach Haus zu holen."

„ Was redet ihr da? Ach ja, stimmt", nickte er.

„Wie..?" Doch kaum fragte Julien ihn, verlor der Junge, den er als Harry erkannte, das Bewusstsein.

„ Aber was." Mike bemerkte, dass Harry, nein ihre jüngere Schwester Cassandra völlig nackt war. Er hatte es gefühlt, vor ihnen lag ihre Schwester. Er zog seinen Mantel aus und wickelte ihn vorsichtig um Harrys Körper. Mike nahm ihn auf die Arme, woraufhin Harry sich erst wehrte, doch dann kuschelte er sich an ihn, dabei legte sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen.

„Keine Angst, wir bringen dich nach Hause. Julien, holst du die Zaubersachen?"

„Die sind bestimmt im Schrank unter der Treppe. Darauf wette ich."

„Gehen wir. Später sollen sich Onkel Tom und Onkel Sirius um die „Verwandten" kümmern", sagte Mike grinsend. Beide verließen das Zimmer und machten sich auf den Weg zur Treppe, welche in die Richtung Erdgeschoss führte. Julien ging an die beiden vorbei zum Schrank unter der Treppe und öffnete die Tür mit „Alohomora" und holte Harrys gesamte Zaubersachen heraus. Als er sie klein gezaubert hatte, nickte er Mike kurz zu und apparierten nach Riddle Manor.

Als Mike mit Harry auf dem Arm und Julien in Riddle Manor ankamen, stieg Mike die Treppe zum hinauf, auf dem Weg zu einen der Gästezimmer, wandte sich kurz an Julien : „Geh in den Salon und hol bitte Devon und Onkel Sev."

„Na danke aber auch."

Julien ging sofort in den Salon, wo er auf seine Eltern, seine Onkeln, Draco, Narzissa, Lucius und Blaise trafen. Da kam seine Mutter zu ihm: „Wo ist Cassandra, wo ist sie?"

„Sie ist bei Mike, Mutter. Ich soll Onkel Sev und Devon holen. Sie ist nun ja, ihr geht es nicht gut." Und da sprangen die beiden genannten Personen auf und eilten aus dem Salon, gefolgt von den anderen.

Als sie das Gästezimmer, in welchem Harry untergebracht war, betraten, stockte ihnen allen der Atem. Den sie alle waren sich sicher, dieses Bild, welches sich dort abspielte, war der schlimmste Alptraum, den sie je erlebt hatten.

„Mike zur Seite." Devon war bei diesem Anblick bleich geworden und schickte alle aus dem Zimmer raus. Dann machte er sich mit Severus daran, den immer noch bewusstlosen Körper zu untersuchen. Er diagnostizierte gebrochene Rippen links, ein verstauchtes Handgelenk, sowie tiefe Schnittwunden. Blutergüsse, welche von einer Peitsche und einen Gürtel herrührten. Viele blaue, grüne Flecken waren auf den gesamten Körper verteilet. Einige Quetschungen der Niere und der Milz. Blutergüsse und Striemen vom Hüftgelenk abwärts. Woraus er folgerte, dass sie von vielen Vergewaltigungen und Missbrauchen stammten. Nach 2 Stunden senkten beide schließlich die Zauberstäbe und atmeten einmal tief durch. Er deckte Harry noch richtig zu und verließ mit Severus den Raum.

Im Salon warteten viele Personen in Sorge verweilet.

„Glaubt ihr, er überlegt das?", fragte Draco.

„Er ist stark, er schafft es!", sagte Blaise.

So schwiegen alle, als sich die Tür öffnete und Severus und Devon hereinkamen.

„ Wie geht es ihm?", kam es gleichzeitig von allem.

„Den Umständen entsprechend." Devon erzählte, was er festgestellt hatte und, dass Severus gern ein Bluttest machen würde bis Harry, da er mehrere mächtige weißmagische Blockaden, bei ihn entdeckt wurden. Was sie noch herausgefunden hatten war, dass er wahrscheinlich nicht das erste Mal solche Ferien erlebt hatte. Wohl noch nie in diesen Umständen, immerhin waren erst einige Woche seit dem Beginn der Ferien vergangen und in den vergangenen Jahren zuvor hatte er ja auch überlebte. Aber die viele alte Narben, die nicht gut verheiltet waren, ließen darauf schließen.

Nach dieser Offenbarung waren alle mehr als geschockt. Ausnahmslos hatten alle angenommen, der Gryffindor Junge würde wie ein Gott bei den Dursleys leben. Doch die Realität spielte ihnen einen Streich.

„Mal was anders, wie geht es Alisha oder Hermine?"

„Mine hat es recht positiv aufgenommen, dass ich und Tom ihre Eltern sind. Sie war sogar mehr als froh und hatte es vorher schon gewusst. Aber sie wollte nicht sagen, woher sie das schon weiß."

„Merkwürdig", murmelte nur Lucius vor sich hin, natürlich hatten die anderen ihn verstanden.

„Grübeln wir morgen. Es ist spät", sprach Narzissa und so beschlossen sie, dass alle zu Bett gehen. Sie verabschiedeten sich noch voneinander und gingen zu Bett.

Der nächste Tag, am Morgen

Im Gästezimmer, in dem sich Harry befand, erwachte er aus dem tiefen und erholsamen Schlaf. Er sah sich im Raum um. Er lag auf einem Bett aus mitteldunklem Holz, in dem locker 6 Personen Platz finden würden. Auf beiden Seiten des Bettes befand sich ein Nachtkästchen, aus dem gleichen Holz bloß dunkler als das Bett. Rechts von ihm entdeckte er eine Fenstertür, hinter der eine große Terrasse oder Balkon war. Die Vorhänge aus dem slytheringrünen Stoff hingen hoch oben an der Decke und hingen bis auf den Boden. Daneben stand ein massiver Holzschreibtisch, mit einem bequemen Schreibtischsessel davor. Auf der linken Seite standen 2 große Kleiderschränke, ebenfalls aus demselben Material wie das Bett, Schreibtisch und Nachtkasten. Neben der Tür befand sich, ein ebenfalls aus dunklen Holz bestehendes Regal, mit, so schätze er, mindestens 200 Büchern, die auf sechs Regalbrettern nach Größe sortiert, standen. Er wandte seinen Kopf wieder nach links und entdeckte eine 2.Tür, die vermutlich auf dem Gang hinaus führte.

Als sein Blick wieder nach rechts wanderte, entdeckte er einen Kamin. Dieser befand sich an der Wand gegenüber dem Bett und vor diesem stand eine gemütliche Couch, in grün schwarzem Leder, mit ebenso dazupassenden Sesseln, die rechts und links neben einen antik aussehenden Tisch standen. Neben den Schränken war eine Tür, die wohl zum Badezimmer führte.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr, die auf den Nachtkästchen stand, verriet ihn, dass es bereits halb neun war. Er wollte sich gerade aus den Satinlaken schälen, als es an der Tür klopfte.

„Herein.", rief er.

„Guten Morgen, Harry. Wie geht's dir?", fragte eine unsichere Hermine, die sich nicht traute ins Zimmer zu kommen. „Es geht mir gut, Mine. Wieso kommst du nicht rein, bist du mir böse?" Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf und verneinte, kam ins Zimmer rein und machte es sich auf den Sessel am Kamin Platz. Harry stand auf und ging ins Bad.

Als er ins Bad gehen wollte, war er mehr als überrascht und überwältigt. Mit großen Augen sah er sich darin um. Er sah eine riesige Badewanne vor sich, in die die Badewanne seine „Verwandten" bestimmt 100fachg hineingepasst hätten. Weiter entdeckte er eine Dusche, in denen bestimmt 5 Leute auf einmal duschen könnten. Hinter einer kleinen Wand, befand sich die Toilette, sodass diese von der Tür aus nicht leicht zu sehen war. Vor dieser Wand befand sich ein Waschbecken, dass doppelt so groß war, wie ein normales. Nachdem er sich erleichtert hatte und seine Hände gewaschen hatte, entdeckte er links neben der Tür einen Spiegel, in dem man sich in voller Größe sehen konnte. Alles im einem waren die Wände aus grünen Marmor und der Waschbecken, die Badewanne und die Toilette aus elfenbeinweißen Porzellan und der Spiegel bestimmt aus Saphirglas. Dazu befangen sich noch ein Schränkchen aus dunklem Holz. Die komplette Ausstattung war aus dem besten und teuersten Material, das es gab.

Er betrachtete sich im Spiegel, der über den Waschbecken hing. Ein blasser, viel zu dünner Junge mit dunklen Augenringen und eingefallenen Wangen sah ihm entgegen. „Du bist wirklich eine Hure, Potter." Seufzend nahm er sich die Zahnbrüste, die extra für ihn bereitgelegt wurde und putzte sich die Zähne. Nach einer kurzen Katzenwäsche ging er wieder ins Zimmer zurück und zog sich die Sachen an, die Hermine für ihn ausgesucht hat und aufs Bett gelegt hat. Eine schwarze Boxershorts, eine ebenso schwarze Stoffhose und ein dunkelgrünes Seidenhemd. Als er fertig angezogen war, ging er zum Kamin und setzte sich gegenüber Hermine hin.

„Was führt dich zu mir?"

„Ich danke dir." Da kniete sich Mine vor Harry hin.

„Mine, nein Alisha. Steh wieder auf, ja?" Sie stand wieder auf und setzte sich wieder hin.

„Ich danke dir ebenfalls, dass du mir meine Vergangenheit meines wahren ich's gesagt hast, wer ich in Wirklichkeit bin. Und dazu, dass ich eine richtige Familie habe, die nicht zu normal ist und dazu habe ich dich ja noch als Cousine."

„Aber nein, Ali. Nach deinen Zusammenbruch haben wir beide uns auf der Suche nach der Wahrheit gemacht. Meine Visionen haben bloß Hinweise gewesen. Das was Dumbledore uns antat, indem er uns unsere wahren Eltern geraubt hat, wird er büßen."

„Dabei werde ich dir helfen. Da ich jetzt meine wahre Gestalt zeigen kann, nehme ich den Namen, den mir meine wahren Eltern gaben, an." Daraufhin löste sich der Zauber auf und da stand eine völlig komplette neue Alisha. (Ab jetzt wird Hermine nur noch Alisha oder Ali genannt.) Alisha hatte wunderschönes hüftlanges dunkelblondes Haar und ihre blauen Augen spiegelten die Freude und das Glück wieder.

„Das Haar hab ich von Opa Ric und die Augen von Dad."

„Du siehst gut aus. Ich fragte mich wie Ginny ohne Zauber aussieht."

„Bestimmt auch gut. Gehen wir runter, die anderen warten bestimmt schon." Harry nickte zustimmend zu und beide gingen vor die Tür. Auf den Gang griff Alisha nach Harrys Hand. Sie begaben sich durch unzählige Gänge zum Speisesaal. Vor einer großen Flügeltür, die mit Runen verziert war, blieben sie stehen. Alisha öffnete die schweren Türen und zog Harry hinter sich in den Saal, steuert auf den Tisch zu und platzierte Harry neben sich und begrüßte die anderen.

To be continued ….........

so, hier ist schluss für heute

ich hoffe das erste Chap hat euch einigermaßen gefallen, hmm??

bis zum nächsten Chap

p.s sag mir bitte eure Meinung

bis dann dann

eure

Gwendolyn


	4. Der Blut bzw Ahnentest

Kapitel 03: Der Ahnentest bzw. Bluttest

Hi ihr Lieben,

bevor ich es vergesse, die Charas gehören nicht mir und ich habe sie mir nur von J.K. Rowling ausgeliehen. Die meisten Charas die ich mir ausgedacht habe, sind meine! Natürlich werde ich nicht so sehr nach den Büchern dazu hat eine Weile gedauert mit dem neuen Kapitel,

gomen ^^. Liegt daran, dass ein Teil des Kapitel schon fertig war, aber erst später damit anfing, den anderen Teil zu schreiben wegen , die Arbeit hat sich gelohnt.

Sollten Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen Storys vorkommen, sind diese nicht beabsichtigt und ich entschuldige mich schon mal im voraus dafür!

Ich danke allen, die diese Fanfic lesen und auch einen Kommi hinterlassen habe.

Ein herzliches und liebes Dankeschön möchte ich an meine beiden Betas richten, denn crazystuff, die noch nicht korrigiert hat und Silvernightdragon,die eigentlich DarkBloodVampire ist, die haben es sicherlich nicht immer leicht mit meiner Rechtschreibung, wie mit meiner Grammantik.

Danke ihr Süßen,dass ihr das euch immer antut. *ganz lieb und dankbar durchknuddel tu*

P.S Michal Jackson, Ruh in Frieden, wir werden dich nie vergessen. !!! (1958-2009)

Los geht's

Was zuletzt geschah

„Dabei werde ich dir helfen. Da ich jetzt meine wahre Gestalt zeigen kann, nehme ich den Namen, den mir meine wahren Eltern gaben, an." Daraufhin löste sich der Zauber auf und da stand eine völlig komplett neue Alisha. (Ab jetzt wird Hermine nur noch Alisha oder Ali genannt.) Alisha hatte wunderschönes, hüftlanges, dunkelblondes Haar und ihre blauen Augen spiegelten die Freude und das Glück wieder.

„Das Haar hab ich von Opa Ric und die Augen von Dad."

„Du siehst gut aus. Ich fragte mich, wie Ginny ohne Zauber aussieht."

„Bestimmt auch gut. Gehen wir runter, die anderen warten bestimmt schon." Harry nickte zustimmend zu und beide gingen vor die Tür. Auf den Gang griff Alisha nach Harrys Hand. Sie begaben sich durch unzählige Gänge zum Speisesaal. Vor einer großen Flügeltür, die mit Runen verziert war, blieben sie stehen. Alisha öffnete die schweren Türen und zog Harry hinter sich in den Saal, steuert auf den Tisch zu und platzierte Harry neben sich und begrüßte die anderen.

Vor einigen Stunden

Sirius betrat mit Tom um neun Uhr den Speisesaal. Außer ihnen waren schon Devon und Remus anwesend. „Morgen", gähnten beide den Heiler und Werwolf entgegen. „Morgen! Auch schon wach? Man sollte meinen Tom, du als ehemaliger Lehrer, wärst das frühe Aufstehen gewohnt," grinste der Heiler zurück. Tom goss sich gerade eine Tasse Kaffee ein und bedachte den Satz mit einen seiner Todesblicke, der allerdings keine Wirkung zeigte.

Nach der zweiten Tasse Kaffe von Tom und Sirius öffneten sich erneut die Türen, die anderen kamen, nämlich Anastasia, Nicholas, ihre beiden Söhne, die Malfoy's, Severus, Regulus und Blaise. „Guten Morgen", jeder ließ sich auf seinen Platz nieder. Jeder genehmigte sich erstmal eine Tasse Kaffee und Blaise eine Tasche, heiße Schokolade. Blaise wollte zu sprechen beginnen, als die Türen wieder geöffnet wurden. Herein kam Alisha, gefolgt von ihrem Ehrengast.

Nachdem Alisha, Toms Tochter, den Jungen auf den Stuhl gedrückt hatte, sich selbst daneben fallen lies und sich und den jüngsten in der Runde eine Tasche Kakao genommen hatte, begrüßte sie die anderen.

„Guten Morgen Vater, Dad, Onkel Reg, Onkel Sev, Onkel Remi, Onkel Nico, Tante Stacy, Mike, Julien, Cizza, Lu, Dray, Dev und nicht zu vergessen Blaise." Sie nickte denen kurz zu. Harry sah zu dem Hochgewachsenen schwarzhaarigen Mann vor sich. So sah er ihn, in seinen Visionen. Vor ihm, saß ein junger Mann, der ihm ein freundliches Lächeln zeigte. Er wirkte nicht älter als 35 Jahre, was möglich stimmen könnte. Denn alle hielten ja Voldemort doch für mindestens 70.

Alisha zeigt auf Devon und sprach:„ Da du meine Eltern kennst und dazu Sev und Remus, stell ich dir Devon vor. Der ist von Beruf Heiler und hat mit Sev deine Wunden versorgt. Ich schätze, er wird dich nach dem Essen noch mal kurz untersuchen wollen und ein Bluttest durchführen, den jedoch Onkel Sev machen wird."

„Da hat sie recht aber erstmal freu ich mich dich kennen zu lernen, mein Name ist Regulus Black-Snape."

„Danke Regulus, ich freu mich, dich ebenfalls kennen zu lernen. Ich hab damit gerechnet oder erhofft, dass du Prof. Snape und Remus geheiratet hast. Deshalb freu mich, dich, Remus und Sev, hoffe ich darf doch, in der Familie Riddle willkommen zu heißen." Jetzt sahen ihn alle verdutzt an, außer Alisha und Blaise, woher wusste er, dass Reg mit Sev und Remus verheiratet war und dazu verwirrte ihnen die Sprach- und Körpergefühl. Als hätte Harry ihre Gedanken gelesen, antwortete er: „Ich weiß es einfach, ebenso ist die Magie, wenn man sich mit den richtigen Partner bindet, sehr identisch. Bei Seelenpartnern ist die Magie sogar im Einklang."

Stacy seufzte nur und meinte dazu: „ Das ist mir klar, Cassandra aber woher hast du gelernt, dich anderen gegenüber so zu verhalten. Du hörst dich wirklich wie ein Mädchen bzw. Junge aus der Königsfamilie an."

„Nun ja, Petunia Dursley bestand seit dem drauf, dass ich exzellente Manieren besaß. Außerdem musste ich mein Verhalten und Auftreten immer auf den Punkt perfekt sein. Gefühle, Ängste oder ähnliches wurde mir verboten anderen zu zeigen. Deshalb musste ich die Maske tragen, die auch die Slytherins in Gegenwart anderer Häuser tragen." Harry sagte dies alles ohne jegliche Regung im Gesicht zu haben und natürlich wollten die andern darüber mehr erfahren, aber Alisha schüttelte nur den Kopf, sodass die anderen nicht mehr weiter fragten".

„Alles andere kann später gefragt werden. Erstmal essen Harry und ich was. Das haben wir beide uns wirklich verdient, nicht wahr."

Harry nickte, auch die anderen stimmten Alisha zu und bedienten sich am vorzüglichen Mahl, der zum Glück von den Hauselfen mit einem Wärmezauber versehen war, sodass das Essen nicht kalt wurde.

Harry allerdings aß nichts und dachte eher nach, als ihn Draco aus den Gedanken riss. Er sah den blonden an und musterte ihn. Auch wenn er nicht alles sah, so musste er zugeben, dass was er bis jetzt sah und aus den Visionen wusste, dass Draco richtig gut aussah und er ihm sogar gefiel. »Solche Gedanken sollten verboten werden. Könnte ja sein, dass es Blaise mal sieht, was ich immer so über ihn und die anderen denke. « „Willst du nichts essen, du sollst doch wieder zu Kräften kommen", meinte Draco, der links neben Harry saß, und sah dann auf sein reich gefüllten Teller. Er griff langsam nach der Gabel und fing an zu essen.

Als er ungefähr die Hälfte des Tellers gelehrt hatte, legte er die Gabel zur Seite. Sein Magen vertrug nie viel, musste sich erst wieder an feste nahrhafte Nahrung gewöhnen und außerdem musste er noch ein wenig mit der Übelkeit in seinem Magen kämpfen, ganz zu schweigen von den Sperma, die er in den letzten 8 Tagen von den Männern geschluckt hatte, Die Anderen betrachteten ihn besorgt. Auch während die anderen gegessen hatten, so hatten sie immer ein Auge auf Harry geworfen.

Nachdem die anderen merkten, dass Harry nichts mehr essen wollte, begaben sie sich ins Wohnzimmer, dass komfortabel und luxuriös ausgestattet war.

„Setz dich doch bitte zu mir, Cassandra", sprach Anastasia, nachdem sie neben ihren Ehemann auf dem 3-er Sofa platz nahm. Harry setzte sich zwischen seine Eltern, nachdem sich alle hingesetzt hatten.

Aus der Stille heraus, übernahm Tom seine Erzählung: „ Damals bei James und Lily, an dem Abend wollte ich sie retten, doch Dumbledore kam dahinter, dass beide zu meinen Leuten gehörten und tötete sie. Ich wusste damals noch nicht, dass du meine Nichte bist. Ich wusste ja nicht mal, wo du nach deiner Geburt warst, weil dich Dumbledore damals entführte. Wenn ich es früher gewusst hätte, dass du zu den Potters gebracht wurdest, dann hätte ich dich sofort zurückgeholt."

Harry hatte während des Vortrages von Tom seine Eltern angeschaut und musterte die beiden. Seine Mutter war eine junge gut aussehende Frau. Sie hatte die grünen Augen, die wie Smaragde funkelten. Ihr schwarzes hüftlanges Haar zu einen kunstvollen Dutt hochgesteckt, der viel Aufwand erforderte. Sie hatte feine, weibliche Gesichtszüge und dazu eine glatte Haut, die die Farbe von Perlen darstellte und keine Falten zu sehen war. Sein Vater hingegen hatte dunkelblondes kinnlanges Haar. Sein Kinn war markant, aber sein Gesicht zeigte freundliche, aber maskuline Züge. Seine Augen waren blau, die bestimmt manchmal eisblau werden können. Er hatte eine feine Robe an.

„Fertig gemustert", erklang die kichernde männliche Stimme seines Vaters. Harry wurde rot.

„Ich möchte dir deine jüngsten Brüder vorstellen", sprach seine Mutter und zeigte dabei auf Mike und Julien, „das sind Mike, der ist 20 und steht kurz vor seiner Verlobung. Und der andere ist Julien, der ist 18 und noch frei. Beide haben dich gerettet und hergebracht. Dann habe wir noch deine älteren Brüder, Armand, dein Ältester mit 29, liiert mit Zora und dann haben wir noch David, 25, liiert mit Diana."

„Freut mich." kam es von Harry und sah seine Brüder an. Mike und Julien kamen auf ihn zu und nahmen ihn in eine geschwisterliche Umarmung.

„Seid ihr euch da sicher, dass ich eure Tochter bin;" sah er seine Eltern fragend an. Alisha sah ihn erschrocken an und wollte etwas sagen als Sev sich ins Gespräch einmischte: „Um es dir leichter zu machen, werde ich einen Blut- und Ahnentest durchführen. Devon hat die Vermutung, dass jemand mehrer mächtige Blockaden und Zaubersprüche auf dich gelegt hat. Das könnte deine Umwandlung verhindert haben."

Harry nickte und sagte: „Kannst du den Test machen. Ich möchte Gewissheit." »Obwohl ich es schon weiß. «

Sev holte eine Spritze und eine Phiole aus seinen Umhang. Harry zitterte ein wenig, ging zu Blaise und kuschelte sich ins Blaise Arme fest, was von einem eifersüchtigen Blick verfolgt wurde. Sev nahm etwas Blut von seinen Finger, den Harry entgegen streckte, floss in die Phiole.

„Ich werde dein Blut untersuchen gehen. Das wird nicht lange dauern." Somit ging Sev mit den genommenen Blut in den nächsten Raum. Da hörten sie ein Knurren.

„Draco, beruhig dich. Konzentriere deinen Vampir und komme wieder zu Vernunft." »Leichter gesagte als getan«, dachte sich Draco, » das Blut ist verdammt so süß. « Tom hatte natürlich die Gedanken gehört und wollte später bei Sev nachfragen.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür durchriss die Stille.

„Master Riddle, Master Damien, Master Raven, Master Liam, Master Cirenn und Master Alexander sind soeben angekommen", piepste die kleine Hauselfe.

„Bring sie bitte her, Chira," bat Tom freundlich.

Chira verbeugte sich tief. „Wie Master Riddle wünschen", piepste sie und verließ den Raum.

Kaum vergingen einige Sekunden, klopfte es erneut an der Tür und Chira kam in Begleitung von 5 jungen Männern ins Wohnzimmer.

„Damien, Alex, Rave, Ren, Li. Schön euch zu sehen", begrüßte Draco seine Freunde, nachdem er sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

„Hey, Dray."

Harry, der immer noch bei Blaise war, sah auf und musterte die Jungs.

Der 1. hatte schulterlanges goldblondes Haar, dazu dunkelblaue Augen, die jedoch auf den wie schwarz wirken. Das muss Damien sein, Alishas ältere Bruder. Weiter wandte sein Blick zu der . Der hatte kinnlanges schwarz, braunes Haar, dazu passende schwarz-blaue Augen. Dies ist Raven. Die hatte schulterlanges goldblondes Haar wie Damien aber blau-grüne Augen. Es muss sich also um Liam handeln und die vorletzte muss also Cirenn sein. Der hatte schulterlanges silberblondes Haar wie Draco aber keine blauen sondern moosgrüne Augen. Der letzte ist also Alexander, der hatte schulterlange schwarze Haare und dazu passende blaue Augen. Im Allgemeinen waren Draco, Alexander, Cirenn, Raven, Damien und Liam gut aussehende junge Männer, die bestimmt viele Mädchen hinterher schwärmten und schauten.

„Fertig gemustert", flüsterte auf einmal Blaise in sein Ohr leise. Harry sah auf und antworte leise nur: „Sie sind schön. Reichen aber an dir nicht ran." Drauf bekamen beide rote Wangen, was jedoch andere mitbekamen. Die anderen würden schon gern wissen, worüber sich die beiden unterhalten, aber Alisha lächelte nur einfach vor sich hin.

„So, da bin ich wieder. Hey Rave."

„Hallo Dad, du hast ja lange für die Untersuchung gebraucht. Wieso eigentlich?"

Sev saß auf die Couch neben Remus und Reg.

„Eure Vermutung hat sich bestätigt, Stacy und Sirius."

To be continued ….........

so, hier ist schluss für heute

Welche Vermutung mag es wohl sein, dies ist eigentlicht leicht zu beantworten, nicht wahz

Schich mir eure Vermutungen doch einfach als Kommi oder Ens.

Ich freu mich auf schon auf euch.

ich hoffe der zweite Chap hat euch einigermaßen gefallen, hmm??

bis zum nächsten Chap

p.s sag mir bitte eure Meinung

bis dann dann

eure

Gwendolyn


	5. Die Legende

Kapitel 04: Die Legende

So, ein großes Sorry wegen meiner Verspätung.3 Wochen seit meinen letzten Update des letzten Chapters. Obwohl es Ferien sind hier in Berlin, so arbeite ich doch nebenbei und konnte mir die Zeit nicht nehmen weiter zu schreiben in letzter Zeit. Aber da bei mir auf der Arbeit zurzeit tote Hose ist, so habe ich mich ans Werk gemacht und weitergeschrieben.

Ich fasse mich diesmal kurz, ich danke allen Kommischreibern.

Und ebensfalls meinen Betaleserinnen.

Lg GwendolynMangolia

Und Los geht's

Was zuletzt gesah

Harry, der immer noch bei Blaise war, sah auf und musterte die Jungs.

Der 1., hatte schulterlanges goldblondes Haar, dazu dunkelblaue Augen, die jedoch auf den wie schwarz wirken. Das muss Damien sein, Alishas ältere Bruder. Weiter wandte er sein Blick zu der . Der hatte kinnlanges schwarz, braunes Haar, dazu passende schwarz-blaue Augen. Dies ist Raven. Die hatte schulterlanges goldblondes Haar wie Damien aber blau-grüne Augen. Es musste sich also um Liam handeln und die vorletzte Person muss also Cirenn sein. Der hatte schulterlanges silberblondes Haar wie Draco aber keine blauen sondern moosgrüne Augen. Der letzte ist also Alexander, der hatte schulterlange schwarze Haare und dazu passende blaue Augen. Im Allgemeinen waren Draco, Alexander, Cirenn, Raven, Damien und Liam gut aussehende junge Männer, denen bestimmt viele Mädchen hinterher schwärmten und schauten.

„Fertig gemustert", flüsterte auf einmal Blaise in sein Ohr leise. Harry sah auf und antworte leise nur: „Sie sind schön. Reichen aber an dir nicht ran." Drauf bekamen beide rote Wangen, was jedoch andere mitbekamen. Die anderen würden schon gern wissen, worüber sich die beiden unterhalten, aber Alisha lächelte nur einfach vor sich hin.

„So, da bin ich wieder. Hey Rave." (Sev)

„Hallo Dad, du hast ja lange für die Untersuchung gebraucht. Wieso eigentlich?"(Rave)

Sev saß auf die Couch neben Remus und Reg.

„Eure Vermutung hat sich bestätigt, Stacy und Sirius."(Sev)

Und weitergehts

Da sprang Stay auf und umarmte ihn einfach nur und weinte. Sev freute sich einfach nur für seine Schwester, holte aus dem Umhang einen Zettel heraus und übergab ihn Harry. Harry sah, nachdem Sev sich wieder hingesetzt hat, auf den Zettel. Langsam aber mit ruhiger Hand öffnete der ihn,. Ein kurzer Blick darauf, sah er kurz Alisha an und nickte. Er nahm den Zettel nocheinmal hoch und lass ihn, dann mit einem Blick zu den anderen, laut und deutlich vor.

„Getestete Person: Harry James Potter

Geburtsname: Cassandra Alexiel Keira Nightmare

Geburtstag: 22. Juli

Eltern: Anastasia Karen Nightmare geb. Riddle (Vampir-Veela)

Nicholas Adrien Nightmare (Vampir-Elb)

Großeltern väterlich: Helga Ravenclaw geb. Hufflepuff ( Elb-Elf-Nymph)

Rowena Ravenclaw (Vampir-Engel)

Großeltern mütterlich: Godric Slytherin geb. Gryffindor (Elb-Veela)

Salazar Slytherin (Vampir-Engel)

Geschwister: Armand,Edmund,Mike und Julien Nightmare

Paten: Narzissa Malfoy, Regulus Black-Snape, Tamara VanDé. Madeleine Lorphim

Wesen: 25% Engel

25% Elb

25% Veela

15% Vampir

10% Nymph

Das Kind des Gleichgewichts ist erwacht.

Magielevel: 100% schwarze Magie, 100% weiße Magie.

Passende Bindungspartner kann man erst gar nicht mit den Blut untersuchen und ermitteln. Das Blut lässt sich nicht so einfach nach den Bindungspartner untersuchen. Die geteste Person sucht sich ihren Bindungspartner mit ihrer Magie selbst aus. Ihre Bindungspartner werden anhand der Magie zu ihr geführt."

„Das ist ja merkwürdig."(Reg)

Die Anwesenden bleib der Atem weg. Nein, eigentlich nur den Neuankömmlingen. Narzissa sprang auf, lief zu Harry und zog ihn in eine stürmische Umarmung, nachdem Stacy wieder zu ihren Mann ging. Sie schluchzte leise und Reg löste Narzissa ab und nahm ebenfalls auch Harry in eine stürmische Umarmung. Er streichelte sanft über den Kopf. Narzissa wischte sich einige Tränen aus den Augen, sah trotzdem mit feuchten Augen zu Harry hinüber.

„Tut mir leid. Diese Reaktion ist dir wahrscheinlich ein wenig merkwürdig. Aber du musst wissen, deine Mutter ist eine gute Freundin von mir. Wir sind bisjetzt immernoch miteinander befreundet und dann kurz, eine Woche vor deiner Geburt hat deine Mutter beschlossen mich zu deiner Taufpatin zu mache. Natürlich bin ich nicht deine einzige Patin. Reg, Tamara VanDé und Madeleine Lorphim sind es ebenfalls."(Cizza)

„Was, Lorphim und VanDé?"(Damien)

„Samuel VanDé, Aineth Lorphim wie ich diese Clique hasse."(Draco)  
„Welche Clique?"(Ali)

„Samuel VanDé; Aineth Lorphim; Ravel Nightshade; Blake Trelane; Gillian Astor; Kail Sawyer; Lawe Warfield; Marc Guilano und Shane Cumming. Die sind auf der Rainbow Schule. Die sind wie wir auch noch Junggeselle."(Alex)  
„Ich hab von denen gehört, stand mal was in der Zeitung drin."(Mike)  
„Erinnere mich nicht daran."(Blaise)

„Aber was hat es mit den Kind des Gleichgewicht auf sich?"(Remi)  
„Das kann ich euch erklären," erklang eine fremde Stimme. Tom stand auf um, die Neuankömmlinge zu begrüßen und umarmte sie.  
„Hallo, Dad, ist ja eine Überraschung. Ich hab mit euren Besuch gar nicht gerechnet," begrüßte er sie, Stacy stand auf und umarmte ebenfalls ihre Eltern.

„Schön euch zu sehen. Wie war eure Reise?"(Stacy)

„Das sind Godric und Salazar Slytherin. Die Eltern deiner Mutter," flüstere Blaise Harry zu, Harry schaute auf.

Salazar stutzte und bemerkte die Ungewissenheit des Jungen, ging auf ihn zu und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen.

„Hallo, ich bin Salazar Slytherin. Wie Blaise es schon gesagt hat. Ich bin der Vater von Tom, Sev und Anastasia. Aber nenn mich Sal, wie alle die anderen, Ja?" Die Ansage von Blaise hatte er nicht ganz gehört. Harry nahm die angebotene Hand und, auch Godric bot ihm die Hand an.  
„Und ich bin Godric. Ich bin ebenfalls der Vater von den dreien. Eigentlich bin ich die Mutter. Aber nenn mich Ric."

Nachdem auch Harry Godrics Hand schüttelte, begrüßte Salazar und Godric die anderen und Harry schaute die beiden genauer an. Salazar hatte kinnlanges schwarzes Haar und blau, rote Augen. Man sah sofort, von wem Tom die roten Augen geerbt hatte. Er war groß, genauso groß wie Tom. Hatte breite Schultern und eine schmale Taille. Auf den Anhieb konnte man sein Alter nur schätzen, auf Anfang 30, wenn man ihn und seine Geschichte kannte, so würde es keiner mit den Alter von Salazar nur mit verblüfften Augen ansehen. Auch bei Godric würde es nicht anderes sein. Diese hatte hüftlanges dunkelblondes Haar und dunkelgrüne Augen. Von ihm hatte Stacy die Augenfarbe geerbt. Godric war etwas kleiner als Salazar. Er stand mit Sirius auf gleicher Größenlinie. Er war schmaler aber auch muskelöse war er.

„Dad ist ein Elb-Veela Mix und Vater ein Vampir-Engel Mix," flügte Stacy hinzu.  
„Ich spüre in dem Kleinen eine alte und vertraute Magie. Wie kommt das?"(Ric)  
„Tja, Dad," sagte mit einem Lächeln, „das liegt daran, dass er mit dir verwandt ist, Dad."

Jetzt blickten Sal und Ric ihre Tochter verwirrt an. Da erhellte sich Rics Gesicht und umarmte Harry stürmisch. Sal sah verwirrt seinen Mann hinterher als es bei ihn ein klick im Kopf machte.

„Das kann doch nicht sein. Wie hab ihr sie gefunden?"(Sal)  
„Es ist Zufall gewesen. Sirius hatte ein Gespräch zwischen MadEye und Dumbledore gehört. Da kam es heraus. James und Lily adoptierten sie obwohl Stacy und Nico ihre wahren Eltern sind."(Stacy)  
„Es ist schön, dich wieder zu haben, Kleines. Deine Mutter war wochenlang nach deiner Entführung total am Boden zerstört. Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, bis sie sich wieder gerafft hat, „ murmelte Ric Harry ins Ohr. Der war einfach erleichtert und drückte sich ins Rics Arme. Er wollte ihn einfach spüren, die starken Arme, die er solange in seinen Visionen in die Arme genommen hatte. Das Bild, in den Harry in Rics Armen lag, prägte sich tief in die Herzen der Anwesenden ein und Sals Gesicht sträubte nur so voller Freude. Ein schönes Familienbild, dachte Blaise. Endlich sit die Familie nach langer Zeit wieder vereint, dacht Sal. Harry löste sich aus der Umarmung und setzte sichwieder zu Blaise hin.

„Dad, was hast du vorhin gemeint?"(Tom)

„Nun die Legende beruht aus einer Prophezeiung der Seherin Arwin aus der Anderen Welt, Atlantis."(Sal)

„Atlantis, Andererwelt," fragte Raven verwirrt.

„Atlantis gib es wirklich," erzählte Ric. Doch bevor Ric weiter ausholte, übernahm Sal wieder das Reden.

„Nicht viele können nach Atlantis. Für die Muggelwelt, ebenso für die Zaubererwelt existiert sie aber nur vor langer Zeit. Man sagt ja, die se vor Ewigkeiten überflutet worden oder verschollen. Deshalb glauben nicht viele daran, dass Atlantis jemals existiert hat. Also eine Insel, irgendwo im Atlantik, ein Königreich, verborgen vor neuriegien Leuten."(Sal)

„Woher weiß du, dass es eine Prophezeiung aus Atlantis ist?`"(Reg)

„Weil diese Prophezeiung vorm magischen Rat gesprochen wurde. Die Seherin erzählte uns, dem Rat, vor einiger Zeit, von dieser Prophezeiung. Kurz darauf verschwand die Seherin spurlos."(Sal)

„Weiß du, wie sie hieß oder wie sie aussah?"(Luc)

„Nicht genau, dein Vater hatte damals nur seine Sorge um mich im Kopf gehabt. Das war ja zur Geburt deiner Schwester Anastasia gewesen. Nun ich weiß es noch. Sie war nicht auffällig. Aber was bei ihr so außergewöhnlich war, ist dass sie eine Kettel um ihren Hals trug. Eine Art Medalion wahrscheinlich, in der Form einer Unbekanten Blüte. Das Außergewöhnliche war, dass jeder der Blüten eine Farbe hatte, sodass das Medalion wie eine Regenbogenblüte aussah. Dazu hatte sie nichts Außergewöhnliches. Silbernes Haar, dass meistens zum Knoten gebunden war oder auch einfach zum Zopf gebunden. Ihre Augen hatten die Farbe von dunklem Saphiren. Da dachte ich zuerst ihre Augen wären nachtlblau, was sie auch waren. Ihr Name, an den kann ich mich erinnern. Es kann sein, dass sie den uns nie genannt hatte. Aber der Rat und das Volk hatte sie immer Arwin genannt."(Ric)

„Nach der Nachtelbin Arwin, die zugleich auch Heilerin war und die Fähigkeit besaß, die Wunden und Verletzungen zu heilen mit ihrer Magie. Die jedoch auf sich selbst ubertrug."(Nico)

„Diese Gabe nennt man Lichtquelle. Deren Gabe ist die seltenste Gabe, die es gibt. Man sagt, alle 1000 Jahre gibt es nur einen, der diese Gabe besitzt."(Ric)

„Das heiß es steht 1:1 000 000 dies Gabe angeboren zu haben." Sal nickte.

„Und was sah oder weiß Arwin von der Prophezeiung." (Remi)

Harry stöhnte nur auf und nuschelte vor sich schmollend hin. Blaise lächelte nur und verstand, was Harry vor sich hinnuschelte.

„Nun die Legende oder/und Prophezeiung vergündet, ich zittere," Sal holte tief Luft und sprach mit ruhiger Stimmte die Prophezeiung,

„Alle 1000 Jahre werden 9 junge Priesterinnen geboren

mit den Mächten der Erde

4 die Kontrolle über die Elemente

2 über Tod und Leben

2 über Licht und Dunkelheit

die letzte das Gleichgewicht der 9

Sie geben das Leben und nehmen es sich

sind die Herrinnen über Zeit und Raum

haben die Macht über Mensch und Tier

gesucht von Mutter Natur

gewählt von Vater Gott

gelebt durch Mutter Leben

getötet durch Vater Todesblicke

Alles zum Gute zu wenden

haben die Macht des Gleichgewichts

9 mit der Macht zu vereinen

9 mit der Macht zu reinigen

9 mit der Macht ins Gleichgewicht die Welt zu bringen

9 die dafür Leben und den Tod bringen

9 die ihr Leben und Tod opfern."

Nach dieser Offenbarung bleib jeden die Luft weg und räselten nur, wer diese 9 Priesterinnen waren. Nur Alisha und Harry lächelten vor sich ihn, den beiden wussten schon lange von dieser Legende.

„Das es sowas gibt. 9 Frauen, nicht zu fassen."(Liam)  
„Frauen sind zimpelrich. Wie werden die Welt wieder ins Gleichgewicht bringen."(Raven)

„Das ist ja doch die Höhe," mischte sich Alisha ins Gespräch zwischen Liam und Raven wütend ein. Alisha stand auf und wollte aus dem Salon verschwinden als sie stehen blieb.

Ali, nicht. Beruhig dich. Zügle ein Temperament. Es ist den Männern gegenüber normal. Diese Reaktion.

„Aber Herrin Keira, doch darauf schüttelte Harry nur den Kopf.

Sag nicht so was. Ich bin nicht die Herrin. Die ist Rain.

Ali nickte nur und setzte sich wieder auf ihren Platz hin. Ihre Eltern verwundert, ihre Familie verwirrt und die Jungs perplext. Ein Räuspern vom Remus und sprach: „ Zurück zum eigentlichen Thema, oder."  
„Du hast Recht. Der 22 .Juli ist …........"(Julien)

„ Wir haben den 8. heute. Also haben wir in 2 Wochen bis zur Umwandlung und ihren Geburtstag Zeit."(Mike)

„Und was werden wir bis dahin machen?"(Alex)  
„Das ist eine gute Frage."(Liam)

Viele grübelten über die Frage nach.

„Ihr könntet dochraus gehen. Und gleich dort bis Nachmittag oder Abend bleiben. Das tut euch mal gut."(Cissa)

„Da hast du recht, Cissa. Wir haben eingie Dinge zu erledigen."(Ali)  
So nickten die Jungs und auch Alisha. Cissa fügte noch hinzu, „Nimmt die Pferde mit. Den tut mal ein Ausritt gut."

„Ist gut, Mutter." (Draco) So gingen Mike, Julien, Draco, Damien, Raven, Cirenn, Alexander, Liam, Blaise, Harry und Alisha zum Stall, der sich in der Nähe des Anwesens befand.

So, hier ist nun wieder Schluss

Was sagt hier dazu?

Ich freu mich auf schon auf euch.

ich hoffe der dritte Chap hat euch einigermaßen gefallen, hmm??

bis zum nächsten Chap

p.s sag mir bitte eure Meinung

bis dann dann

eure

Gwendolyn


End file.
